Butterfly nightmare facing fear
by BlueThunderbird
Summary: Kayo has a nightmare about butterflies, and Virgil might have found away to get Kayo to face her fear, will it work or not? (Something I watch inspired me to write this little story) ( I don't own the Thunderbirds)
1. Chapter 1

**Butterfly nightmare **

**facing fear**

It was the middle of the night and everyone was asleep until

Kayo woke up screaming someone came running and opened her

bedroom door and turn on the lights on.

"Kayo are you okay?"asked Virgil as he walked over to her and sat down

On the edge of her bed,

"No, I'm not okay, I just have a nightmare about butterflies.

Virgil tried not to laugh but he couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing.

"You had a nightmare about butterflies that is so funny Kayo".

"No, it isn't funny and if you tell anyone you will be on that floor faster you can say

Dragonfly pod is go",

"Dragonfly pod is go, said Virgil.

"Virgil, I mean it don't tell anyone", said a very upset Kayo,

"Okay I won't tell anyone on one condition",

"Okay on what condition Virgil?", asked Kayo,

"Why don't you tell me why you, are afraid of butterflies".

Kayo told him why she is afraid of butterflies,

Virgil listens to her.

"Okay now I understand but have you ever tried to over come your fear of them Kayo"?

asked Virgil as he was only trying to help,

"No, I haven't but I would like too", Kayo answered back.

"Right how about tomorrow you and I take a trip to the mainland to the butterfly house

Near London",

Kayo thought for a moment,

I would like that anything to help me".

"This will help you Kayo".

"Thank you Virgil I think I will go back to sleep now",

"Ok Kayo, Virgil kissed the top of Kayo's head and then

leaves her room.

**The Next Moring **

Virgil and Kayo were over on the mainland at the butterfly house

he looks at Kayo, "ready Kayo"? asked Virgil,

Kayo looks are him, "yes I am ready.

"Let's go inside", she nod her head,

They went inside the butterfly house it was filled with all

different butterflies some from the New Zealand, UK, Australia and a lot more.

Just then a blue butterfly landed on Kayo,

"don't more Kayo keep still it won't hurt you", said Virgil

who now also have a butterfly landed on him,

it took a liking to Virgil hair.

After two hours in the place they came out, "so how was that Kayo"?

"That was great Virgil and I'm not afraid of butterflies

Anymore", said a happy Kayo,

after another hour Virgil and Kayo went home.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had been over a week since Virgil took Kayo to the butterfly house on the mainland

Kayo had stopped having nightmares about butterflies and right now Virgil was out on a rescue

and Kayo was down on the beach she had borrowed his art pens and sketch pad.

As she sat down on a rock a swallowtail butterfly landed on a flower next to her,

Kayo starts drawing it getting every little detail of the swallowtail then a blue emperor joins in too.

"Hey, Do you want me to draw you too okay?", said Kayo as she the other butterfly as well.

Virgil just got back from the rescue and he see Kayo, he walked down to her trying to disturb the butterflies she was drawing,

"Hey Kayo", that is two amazing drawings you have done", said Virgil.

Kayo looks up at Virgil, "thank you, I hope you didn't mind me using your art pens and sketch pad", said Kayo,

"I don't mind and anyway you asked me before I went out on that rescue", replied Virgil.

Kayo thought for a second, "oh yay I did", said Kayo.

The tide was coming in and the sun stated to set over Tracy Island, the swallowtail then a blue emperor butterfly

left Kayo and Virgil as they watched them fly away, Kayo put the pens and sketch pad into a bag,

"I will carry that for you," said Virgil,

"thank you Virg" replied Kayo.

Both of them walked back to the house, Virgil puts the bag down on the table.

"Now what would you like to drink?" he asked Kayo,

"one of your hot chocolate please", she replied back.

"Two hot chocolate coming up then",

He makes the hot chocolate and adds marshmallows and cream then he carries

The cups over to the table Virgil gives one cup to Kayo.

"Thank you, you make the best hot chocolate Virgil", said Kayo,

as she drank some of her drink.

"Your welcome",

Kayo and Virgil stayed there and sat at the table for the rest of the night.

The End

* * *

**Author Notes**

**Swallowtail ****butterfly**

Swallowtail butterflies are large, colorful butterflies in the family Papilionidae, and include over 550 species.

Though the majority are tropical, members of the family inhabit every continent except Antarctica.

**Blue Emperor butterfly**

Morpho peleides, the Peleides blue morpho, common morpho or the emperor is an iridescent tropical butterfly found in Mexico,

Central America, northern South America, Paraguay and Trinidad.


End file.
